


The Vampire Diaries One Shots

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets a pounding from the characters of The Vampire Diaries!! Enjoy!! :-))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeremy

Jeremy Gilbert was a hunter now. With the mark on his arm. It made him feel certain feelings. That, His cute friend was always around to help him out whenever he wanted.

"Hey (Y/n), Come here and now. I need you so badly, please!" said Jeremy to (y/n) hotly.

Jeremy through you onto the bed and took you. He never gave you any sort of mercy. But, You did owe him for all the times he saved you. Elena knew why her brother did it. 

"Jeremy, Please let me cum. Please. I promise to be a good girl, Yours!" said (y/n) slyly.

"That is right (y/n). You are mine's and mines to fuck. Your Alpha!" said Jeremy to her.

Jeremy held her hands above her head and took her hard and fast. He got to touch her clit and rubbed it quite harshly. (Y/n) was a whimpering mess and Jeremy loved her that way. It made him feel great as her alpha. They were eachothers and that is what matters.

"Alpha Please....Let me....Oh god....Gonna cum...soon...Please!" said (y/n) to Jeremy.

"My sweet lil omega begging for her release. Cum and....Fuck me!" snarled Jeremy hotly.

(Y/n) had released on Jeremy and squirted. Jeremy fucked her until he knotted her good. They fell to the bed below and panted heavily. Jeremy held onto (y/n) so lovingly so now.


	2. Klaus

Klaus had been staring at (y/n) for several minutes. He smelt you being a sweet little omega. This drove him mad as can be. He so despartely wanted to knot and mate you.

"Hey Klaus, Nice seeing you again. But, Why are alone? Kinda Scary!" said (y/n) to Klaus.

"Because Love, I want you so damn bad. Smelling your sweet omega scent!" said Klaus.

At that moment Klaus smelt it, your slick. Could practically smell as it dripped deown your beautiful legs. He took you to his car in the back seat. Tearing your underwear away. (Y/n) had gotten into the breeding position. Klaus snarled at you for it hotly so.

"You see how beautiful you are. Begging to breed and mated to me!" said Klaus to you.

"Please, Klaus I need your knot. Fucking wanted you for so long!" whimpered (y/n) slyly.

"My lil omega begging for knot. You will be mine's forever!" said Klaus to (y/n) heatedly.

Klaus had pulled his pants and boxers down. Taking you hard and fastly. (Y/n) had been so good and calling him her alpha. That had spurred him to go harder on you. They felt Klaus's knot coming on. (Y/n) had released on Klaus. Klaus had knotted her and claimed her. Biting into her next and sealing them together. They lay there spent and exhausted.


	3. Damon

Damon was sitting in his room. When he saw you sleeping by him. Remembering last night. They way he had claimed you all for himself. That you had known you are his now.

(Y/n) had walked into the Boarding House to talk abvout helping get Stefan back. Then, He had smelt that you were his to have. (y/n) had felt and knew the same thing also now.

"Damon, Do you feel that between us? I know you are my mate. Mate me!" said (y/n).

Damon had picked you up and taken you to his bed. Laying you down and taking your clothes off. Then, He smelt you go into heat. Then he pounded you to make you his only.

"(Y/n), You smell so damn good. Going to claim you so good!" said Damon to (y/n) hotly.

Damon and (y/n) had gone on for several minutes. (Y/n) felt so good to be wanted now. They had gone hours fucking eachothers brains out. That had left them both so tiredly.

"Alpha, I love you so very much. Love being your omega. Wanted!" said (y/n) to Damon.

"My omega you will always be wanted by me. Fully claimed and breed!" said Damon.

Damon pushed back a stray hair from your face. Just loving the way you were all his now. That, Nobody would take you away from him. He'd protect you til the end of time.


	4. Kol

Kol was walking around the little streets of Mystic Falls. When, He smelt his true mate. It had driven him mad. That had gone on for days. He was searching for you now badly so. Then, One day he stopped at a house and there stood you. Smelling so sweet for him. He saw your eyes glaze up and knew. He took you into your place. Claiming you so fully.

"You have no ideal how long i have been trying to find you. My Omega!" said Kol hornily.

"Take me, please. Alpha, Your all need now. Knot and claim me!" said (y/n) to Kol hotly.

Kol after those words dodn't waste any time. He took you in the breeding position hard. It occured to him that you were always meant for him. That this felt so right to you both. Kol had sunken into you deeply. To make sure that you felt every bit of him inside you.  
"Kol, Oh...I'm so very...Close.....I need your knot in me so bad, Please!" begged (y/n) slyly.

"(Y/n), You are mine's. Nobody takes or touches you. You are my omega!' said Kol heatedly.

Kol had latched onto you and claimed youo. That set both of yours releases explosively. Knowning that you both were now together. Feeling both joy and relief at finding eachother. That you both weren't going to separate for a very long time now happily so.


End file.
